Romancing the Cages
by hyessabn2004
Summary: What happened when Sawyer and Kate made love on the cages?


**I've decided to write about Sawyer and Kate when they were in the cages and that's what it becomes.**

 **I'm not very experienced in sex since I'm 13 but I hope you enjoy it, haha!**

* * *

Sawyer watched Kate climbing to top of her cage and going out through a small opening. She jumped on the ground and then walks up to his cage.

- _"You don't want Jack to save your life? Then you're gonna save your own. We're getting out of here now."_ \- The brunette started to bang on the lock with a rock. He looked at her not believing what she was doing.

-" _Stop it, dammit, Kate!_ " - He just wanted her to go back to her cage. They couldn't escape but he just couldn't tell her this sad fact.

Kate ignored him and banged on lock many times, eventually opening the lock and then opening the cage door.

-" _Go! Get out of here, run!_ " - She yelled at him, so angry, mad, and confused at the same time. She was too inocent now, and didn't know the true. Sawyer could't stand her believing in a lie and decided to tell her.

-" _You're out of your cage. Why don't you run, Kate?! Because me? I ain't running, 'cause there ain't no place to go_." - He blew out. Watching her beautiful eyes filled with tears made him wanted to cry too.

-" _What are you talking about?_ " Kate seemed so confused.

-" _We ain't on our island_." - Sawyer sighed, unless now she knows. -" _We're on another island, like Alcatraz, couple miles off shore. So unless you're a mermaid, or you got a boat, there ain't no point."_

Kate was too angry, she pushed Sawyer in his chest and he stepped back from her until he was stopped by the metal bars. -" _When were you planning on telling me this?"_ The brunette doesn't stop yelling at him.

-" _Never."_ \- He whispered to her, regretting of had told her about that.

-" _Why not?! Why wouldn't you?!"_ \- Sawyer could see in her eyes how betrayed she feels.

-" _Because I wanted you to believe we had a damn chance."_ \- He sighed again, pulling his hands gently on her waist. Sawyer just wanted to comfort her now. There was nothing more they could do.

Kate was crying and that killed him. She moved her head up and standing on her tip toes she kissed him on his lips. Sawyer wasn't expecting that at all.

-" _What was that for?_ " - He was confused, but he couldn't deny he liked.

-" _I don't know._ " - The brunette seemed as confused as he was. Sawyer cupped her head in a sweet way making her look to him. -" _I don't know._ " - She repeated her words crying.

He understood. She believes he is going to die, even himself believes he is going to die by Pickett's hands. He kissed her back, he loved her too much and now she was with him, kissing him not because he had asked her, but because she wanted to. Sawyer pinned her up against the cage bars, when Kate's hands started to work on opening his shirt. He was getting so horny now. James lifted up her small arms and slid his big hand ahh the way until her waist, watching every single detail of her body, that body he desired for so long.

He looked into her bright green eyes, she wanted that as much as he wanted. James quickly stripped her shirt off, and lift her in his arm. Kate seemed a bit calmer now, distracted by his caress and he smiled seeing her smile. He sitted her on the cement bench inside his cage, pulling her legs around his waist and opening the clasp of her bra.

-" _Do you really want to do this, Kate?_ " He whispered not taking her eyes of her, or his lips from her neck.

-" _I want you, Sawyer._ " She whispered back, moaning a little because of his kisses.

Sawyer's heart felt too happy, the only happiness he had in day since they crashed on this place. His hands finished taking her bra off, and he slid his fingers on her bare back, drawing random patterns on her soft skin.

-" _You got it, Freckles._ " He smiled and returned his lips to her neck, tracing kisses to her naked shoulder as he felt her skin full of goosebumps. He loved he was causing this effect in her. James reached for his shirt and with his free hand he placed it on the cement, lifting the brunette by her armpits and making her to lay down. -" _I'm sorry we're not in the better conditions._ " He whispered laying on top of her, filling every inch on her belly with wet kisses.

-" _What matters is this is happening... right?_ " - Kate was having a hard time to speak. He was making her shivering with those kisses, she just wanted him to never stop.

-" _I'm glad to hear you are not demanding as I thought you were_." - He joked and moved his lips to her breast. Such small breast, but so beautiful. Kate didn't answer this time. Sawyer saw her eyes closed, her back a bit arched and her teeth biting her bottom lip in pleasure. -"You're beautiful." He said leading his tongue to her pink small nipple, now erect. Making some small circles around it he could watch Kate almost squirming. How he loved that vision. His lips covered her entire nipple now and a little bit on her skin too. Her sweet voice moaning made him wanted more. He wanted her to enjoy that as any other man had done to her.

As he kissed one of her breast, his fingers were playing with the other one. He felt Kate's hand grabbing his hair, as if she was leading him where to go and it seemed she wanted him to keep playing with her like that. It was unbelievable how her skin tasted so well. He moved his lips to the middle of her chest area, not stop filling her with kisses, finally reaching her neck and then her lips again. -" _Are you enjoying this, sweetheart?_ " He asked as if he was teasing. One of his hands caressing her waist and the other one brushing her hair out of her freckled face. She nodded to him, her beautiful face begging for more and he kissed her cheek right next to her delicious lips. -" _Don't you worry, we are only beginning._ " He tranquilized her, nibbling her neck while he was unbuttoning her pants, and taking it off by her feet.

James moved himself, having a good vision of the brunette using only panties. Her breathe was so quickly and it was so beautiful to watch those small breast going up and down following the movements of her lung.

Kate sit on the bench pulling him to her and he grabbed her wrists gently, kissing her lips. -" _Hold on, Princess._ " He laid her down again, placing himself on top of her and slowly sliding his fingers on her skin, going down, and down, and getting inside the small white panties she was wearing. Kate gasped as she felt her most private place being invaded like this. -" _Relax, honey_." Sawyer whispered in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe gently. -" _I'm taking care of you now._ "

His fingertips felt her a bit wet, showing him Kate was horny, and ready but he wanted to wait. He wanted this to take forever, he was enjoying too much give her pleasure, as he had always dreamed since he met her. Slowly he let his fingers move feeling her around, spreading her wetness in her soft skin. James was only teasing her, turning her face gently to his ear so he could hear her small moans better.

Circulating her area, he finally slid his middle finger inside her puffy folds. Kate clasped again. Geez, that girl was wet. His member was calling for her body so badly now but he needed to enjoy it more. He moved his finger a little up and he found her clit. Kate moaned louder. -" _Hey, don't scream or you gonna call that son of bitch to ruin our fun_." He joked kissing her neck, his fingertip caressing her clit in lazy circles. He looked down and he watched Kate squirming now, her legs kind of pressing against each other, and even he was so horny he thought that she was so cute trying to control herself.

-" _If you keep them spread is going to be even good_." He whispered to her and took her hands off of her panties. She moaned complaining and he giggled. -" _I'm gonna help you with that, okay?_ " He gave her a small kiss on her lips and pull her panties totally down. She was naked, in front of him and gosh..he needed her. It was getting dark already making everything even more appropriate to the moment. He spread her legs apart and even it was not so clear as it was before he could check that cute pink place between her legs for a couple seconds.

-" _Sawyer.._ " - He heard her voice complaining and moved one of his hands to caress that sentitive spot again.

-" _Okay, I just needed to admire you a bit, cupcake_." He teased her, leading his lips to her privates now. She moaned when she felt his how breath in her wet spot. As soon as she could imagine, he was involving her secret place inside his mouth, his tongue dancing around all over the place and giving a special attention to her clit. He felt Kate's hand on his hand, pulling it, her legs shaking and he hold them with her hands. By where he was he watched Kate almost crying in pain, sweating, and he just wanted to make her enjoy it as much as he could.

-"Sawyer, I.. I'm about to.." She was whispering in a desperate way, her back still arched giving him complete access to her. -" _I need you to go inside me._ " She begged him.

Hearing that words made his day. -" _You want that now, Freckles?_ " He asked not taking her small clit from his mouth. She nodded, he could feel she was close. -" _As you wish._ " He gave her a last kiss on her secret spot and take his pants and boxers out. Sawyer was harder than he ever was in his life. He placed his erect member on her pink privates and rubbed it around. Kate screamed, he was torturing her but he was enjoying it so badly.

He realized she wouldn't last very long and fit himself inside her, moving his hips to go in and out of Kate. She was very tight, so soft, so warm and she was so wet that was super easy to slide him on her. He was on top of her and he took her wrists, lifting them up over her head on the bench. Sawyer kissed her entire face, finalizing on her lips, when her felt her small body spasming in his arms. After a couple seconds James felt the same happening to his body. Both of them had reached the orgasm.

Slowly he lie down next to her, pulling her smooth body closer to him. He made her rest her head on his chest and kissed the top of her head. -" _You owe me one, huh?_ " - He teased her giving her another kiss on her forehead. Kate giggled. She was still breathless and he was respecting her time, sliding his hands gently on her small back.

After some seconds, Kate started to move a lot and he looked at her. -" _You need something?_ " - He asked gently. He still wanted to extend this sweet moment of them laying together.

-" _No, it's just my back is hurting a bit_ " - She explained to him. She was in that position in the cement for too long.

-"Come here, sweetheart." He sit and helped her to sit as well, wrapping his brown shirt around her waist to cover her buttocks. He lifted her in his arms while she wrapped her small arms around his neck and he walked with her to the other side of the cage, leaning himself against one of the walls. -" _We need to change of view, right?_ " He smiled, nestling her in his arms, as he always wanted to do with her. Kate was quiet, but he knew she was happy.

Caressing her hair and back with one hand and with the other one holding her tight he finally reunited courage to ask her.

-" _Lemme ask you something, Freckles. When Blockhead was beating on me, and you said "I love you." That was just... to get him to stop, right?_ "

The brunette didn't say a word but slowly moved to kiss Sawyer. That warmed his heart up too much. After the small kiss she laid back again on his chest, to the safety of his arms.

He smiled. She didn't say it but he felt it. -" _I love you, too._ " He kissed her forehead.

-" _Sawyer, what are we gonna do?_ " - She asked him, she seemed too lost and he wanted to fix it.

-" _About what, honey?_ " He replied to her still stroking her hair.

-" _About Pickett."_ \- He saw her eyes filling up with tears and he caressed her face, cupping it and making her looked at him.

-" _Hey, hey.._ " He wiped a small tear that was beginning to roll down her cheek. -" _Nothing is gonna happen._ " He assured her, not stopping of caress her.

-" _Do you promise?_ "- He could feel how she was helpless. The Kate that was always so strong had a scared side too, and she trusted him enough to show him this part of her.

-" _I.._ " He hesitated. How could him promise something he didn't know? -" _I want you to enjoy this night, sweetheart, that's all."_

-" _You can't promise, can you?_ " Kate started to cry, as if she was about to move away from him but he hugged her tight.

-" _Shh, please Kate. Honey, hey...!_ " He whispered in her ear, as she fought to make him let go of her. After a couple of seconds she finally stopped and he could feel her sobbing in her arms. -" _Look at me! I'm here, and you are here. We're both safe for now and that's what matters, okay?_ " He forced a smile to make her calm down.

She nodded to him, wiping her own tears and he kissed the tip of her nose.

-" _Lets take some rest, come here._ " He gently laid down with her but she stopped him.

-" _Wait, we need to put our clothes on._ " She sniffed and reached her hand to grab the pieces of clothes, handling Sawyer his. She started to dressing her up and Sawyer too.

-" _I wouldn't really care if that Broken Nose see me naked._ " He said playfully and Kate giggled. He reached his hand as if he was calling her to laid with him and she did.

-" _I don't want tomorrow to come._ " The brunette let her tearful voice speaks for her.

" _-Tomorrow.._ " Sawyer pulled her close making her lay on his arm looking at him. -" _Tomorrow I'm gonna wake up holding you this close._ " He shook her a bit and tickled her belly for a couple seconds making her laugh. -" _Don't worry, Freckles. They just want to scare us._ " He wished his words were true. -" _Just close your eyes._ " - He kissed her forehead and let his lips there. -" _I'm right here._ "

Kate soon felt asleep in his arms. Sawyer watched her sleeping the long he could, until he felt asleep too after this long day.


End file.
